One day in 2017
by WeiKingdom
Summary: Cao Cao, Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan are mysteriously lost in 2017.


**_Hi everybody! I'm WeiKingdom, and I'm a french writer!_** ** _I decided to translate my own text in English, with the help of a software and my personal skills. I hope that my text will be understandable, so please, be lenient with me, I have spent a lot of time to translation! Some french sentences and expressions do not exist in English, so I had to change several sentences. I do not hide from you that I am a little anxious, I hope that this will be understandable! If it is incomprehensible, please do not hesitate to tell me and I would remove my text!_**

 ** _Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

 **A DAY IN 2017**

* * *

The Singing waved birds wakes me early this morning. I slowly opened my green eyes, a grimace on the face, before Cover Me with my duvet in a yawn sound. But then that I gently emerges of my night, a dull noise from my living room is heard. I am straightens brutally in a startle, eyes wide open.

"What is it was?!" I say.

I slowly move my duvet and getting up without a noise. I take the heavy statue of wood that throne on my night table and carefully advance into my corridor. I hear footsteps . Oh my God, it is surely a burglar. I finally see shadows. Three shadows. What will I do? My telephone is located in the lounge, it is out of reach! I glue against the wall and leaves exceed my head. And there, a surprising show unfolds before my eyes. So surprising that I drop my statue, which struck the ground in a dull noise, alerting then the intruder present in my house. Individuals turn then brutally toward me. They are all dressed in blue and purple. One of them deals a cape, the other an eye patch on the left eye, the third threatens me with a bow.

"Who are you?!"

The two other men are pointing their weapons toward me.

"Where are we? And tell us who you are!" shouts the man with the cape.

The breath irregular, I am just able to articulate:

"Y-you are in my home! And my name's Angèle. "

The man who wears an eye patch raise an eyebrow, perplexed.

"Do you have kidnap us? We were at Puyang yesterday evening, why did we woke up here?"

I blink my eyes.

"Look at me! I am a young woman alone and fragile, I'm not able to transport you here with my small arms!"

The man who wears a bow turns to his two comrades and shrugs his shoulders.

"She was not entirely wrong!"

Containing little by little my calm, I look at them one by one.

"And you others, who are you?"

The man bearing the cape bomb the torso.

"I am lord Cao Cao, the hero of chaos!"

"I'm Xiahou Yuan, nice to meet you, lady Angèle! "

"Hmpf" simply say the man with the eye patch.

"Wait! _Lord_? _Kingdom_? It was a long time ago that it no longer uses these terms!" I their pointed out.

"We are in year 180, right?" Ask Cao Cao.

I expanded my eyes of stupor. Is this a bad joke? Or these men truly come of the past?

"N-not at all, we are in 2017!"

Cao Cao is held the chest, the face horrified, while Xiahou Yuan the supports with caution.

"My Lord!"

"Sit down on the sofa!" I tell him.

The man in the eye patch brandishes its savagely Podao and starts to threaten me, the tip under my throat.

"If it's a joke, it's really not funny!" he's clamoring.

"Ahhh! But I promise you that I am not kidding! L-look around you, you will understand! " I say to him, shaking.

The warrior scans his gaze hazelnut on the living room. There was all kinds of electronic devices, such as the TV for example.

"Calm down Xiahou Dun" operates their superior. "If Lady Angèle we stated that we are in 2017, is that it is certainly the case. The question is: are we the only ones to be appeared at this time?"

Xiahou Yuan panted.

You think monsters such as Lu Bu could also be here?!"

" Lu... Bu?" I repeat timidly.

"A great and terrible bloodthirsty warrior."

"Ah, perfect."

I pliers my nose, pensively.

"Okay, I confess to you that I really do not know what to do with you."

"We can see if other comrades are trapped here?" suggest Xiahou Dun to the attention of Cao Cao.

"Indeed, Xiahou Dun. Let's go."

"Hey, wait! I will not leave you out like that, You are going to frighten people!" I say hastily.

"It is out of the question that we change our clothes!" protested the hero of chaos.

"Seriously, leave your weapons here at least!"

"Out of the question!" say Xiahou Dun. "If our cousin came to be attack, how could we defend him?"

Ah, okay, they are cousins.

"But Nothing will happen to you! Then please, remove your weapons on the sofa!"

Cao Cao touch his goatee, bemused, before granting a sign of head.

"Remove your weapons."

It is with reluctance that his cousins abandon their weapons on the sofa.

"Well, wait for me here, I am going to dress myself, do not touch anything!" I ordered.

I climb up the stairs and abruptly opens the door, shaken of tremor. What happens this morning? And what will happen now? Is it that at least they will be able to return in the year 180? Okay, one thing at a time. First, I will help them to find their cronies... I should wear clothing blue. Like that, I could make believe to curious that we are people of the show or a trick like this... I threads a black legging, boots and a blue tunic with short sleeves. Good, now I went down again. While I arrives at their height, I see them all frightened, their weapons pointed toward my telephone.

"DAMN IT, REMOVE YOUR FUCKING WEAPONS!"

"Lady Angèle, do not approach, this object is dangerous! He yelled to several times!" explains Cao Cao.

I greenhouse teeth and mouse nervously.

"This is a telephone..."

"A telephone? It is a weapon, right? Is it dangerous?" ask fearfully Xiahou Yuan.

"If we take it in head, yes! Otherwise, I assure you that it is harmless! Now, remove these weapons before there is a injured!"

"It is out of question that we were to get rid of our weapons! This time seems dangerous." Said firmly Xiahou Dun.

"Okay, look."

I entered the phone and recalls the person who tried to join me, putting the loudspeaker.

" _Angèle_?"

The three warriors shake, seeking the origin of the voice.

"Hello Mom, You tried to call me? "

" _Yes, how are you_?"

"Who the hell has spoken?!" scolds Xiahou Dun.

I turn to him, furious

" _You're not alone_?"

" Uh... no, they are my friends. "

"I don't know who you are talking to, but it is very scary, and know that I consider this as witchcraft! You'll win that you cut the head!" Threat Cao Cao.

" _C-cut the head_?!" repeat my mother.

"I must leave you Mom, this are friends who come from far away, they are a little jokers as you can see ha ha, kisses!"

I hangs up precipitously and turns me toward my guests, furious.

"Are you crazy?! And this is not of the witchcraft, it is just the technology! "

"Hey, calm down, you speak to the hero of chaos!" scolds Xiahou Dun.

I sigh, eyes closed. They bothering me already.

"Okay, it was lost enough time, going to seek your friends."

* * *

We go out and actively seek other strange and violent peoples. As I suspected, the other peoples look at us, worried. Some wanted to take pictures, what I had to actively nitwits could panic and cut the heads by tens...

"You are very beautiful with these blue clothing, Lady Angèle! " Complimented Cao Cao.

"Ah? Thank you."

"Hum, are you already promised to someone?"

"Me? Ha ha. No."

"Perfect, you will be my wife."

I stops me, taken aback.

"It does not work like that here! It is finished the time of the forced marriage and company!"

"Really? What a pity. I am going to take you with me in the year 180."

I do not know if it was a joke or if he is serious, but in any case, it made me smile. While I resume my walk, Xiahou Yuan approximates discreetly me before to whisper:

"Please excuse our Lord, Lady Angèle, he likes a lot the company of women!"

"Ah, I understand."

"Hey, it's not that I am fearful, but what is it these piles of scrap with wheels?"

This are cars, they replace your horses. All the people moves like this now."

"I see, move us in car then, instead of tiring us to walk!"

It stops and starts to whistle with the help of his fingers. Follows a great moment of silence and solitude.

"… I can know what you are doing?" I risk to ask.

"Well, it is obvious! I call a car!"

I am nervously rubs the nose, I will crack.

"Lord Cao Cao. We do not call the cars just whistling! They are not horses!"

"… curious time." he says simply before resuming its walk.

I don't know if I want to laugh or to cry. Perhaps the two. I hope that this story will end quickly, I will become mad.

* * *

After an hour of research, we fall finally on another strange individual. A... man of very strong stoutness with an antipathic face. Yeah, that's a villain.

"You know this nice Mr. down there?" I request ironically.

"This is what I was afraid... even the worst villains of our time are here." sighs Cao Cao.

"Dong Zhuo! This despicable and disgusting man! I say to you, in our time, it will finish by we create problems, for sure!" Say Xiahou Yuan.

"What the... he flees with a woman under the arm?!" I revolt.

Yeah. A poor girl cries under his thick arm.

"It is our duty to stop him!" proclaims Cao Cao brandishing his sword, follow-up of its cousins.

"Hey hey hey! What are you doing?! Hide these weapons immediately!" I ordered.

"Stay back lady Angèle." prevents Xiahou Dun.

"It's a nightmare."

The four warriors charge Dong Zhuo, which brakes suddenly his race, the frightened gaze.

"You, here?! Let me go, this woman is mine!"

" It's not of our time, Dong Zhuo, releases this woman immediately, you have no right here!" exclaims the hero of chaos.

"I am well sheet to know where we landed, there is full of beautiful young women who ask only to be married!"

The poor hostage who cries under his arm notes the head in sobbing.

"But... I have nothing asked me, A-and I am already betrothed, release me please !"

"No!"

Dong Zhuo shrugs out the blade of his barrel and is in custody.

"Wow wow! I exclaims, before I hide behind a wall."

Fighters exchange several shots of swords which are becoming more and more violent, this tyrant has no chance against them. After a moment, it fall on the ground, leaving fall back by the same occasion the young woman that he kept prisoner. I decide to run toward her to help straighten.

"W-who are these people?!" shouts the poor victim.

"It was a hidden camera, congratulations!"

What? There is a need to find something. And prevents that it worked! A great smile is emerging on the face scared of the woman, suddenly relieved.

"Oh god, where is the camera?" She request by swiping his gaze all around it.

"She's hidden... thank your for your participation!"

"Ah, ah! Thank you very much, I was very afraid, good job!"

"We are professionals, miss!"

The young woman raises and share in current, a big smile on the lips. You see that it worked to my history of hidden camera! And while I am returns, our new friend had disappeared.

"Hey... where is your colleague?!"

"We have confiscated his sword and have left leave. It is harmless now."

WHAT.

"Are you kidding me?!"

I am out of me, I lost patience.

"Lady Angèle, it must be that you understand that Dong Zhuo is an enemy, we could not keep with us!" explains Xiahou Yuan.

I hide my face between my hands before to breathe deeply.

"Okay, I abandon."

I am half-turn, direction: my house.

"But lady Angèle, you can't leave us here! And if we are attacked by a telephone?" Panic Cao Cao.

"It will not happen, believe me!"

They look at me leave.

"Without the assistance of lady Angèle, we are not going to get very far away..." Said sadly Xiahou Dun.

* * *

Day of shit. I am remained in my sofa to ask me if it is really a good thing that I leave these individuals alone. They are not bad guys after all... if they truly come of the year 180, it is normal that they are acting weird. I hide my head in my pillow before grumbling of frustration. What do I do now? I look at the clock: 7.30 am. It is almost night. Rahh.

Okay.

I will bring them back here.

I take my black jacket and going to their research. I would not have had to abandon them. They must be completely lost. Seeing that the streets are empty, I take the opportunity to call them.

"Cao Cao? Xiahou Dun? "

No response. I advance a few meters further and starts again.

"Xiahou Yuan?"

There, I hear the noise of the hurried footsteps behind my back. I turn around, thinking that it is my new comrades, and takes a mountain of armor in full-face, making me flit several meters later in a painful cry.

"Who are you to say these names? You are on their side is that it?!"

Still a little dizzy, I straightens and see a huge warrior in armor with a strange headset on the head. And he also was armed.

"Who are you ?!" I request, always to the ground, the hand on my stomach.

"My name's Lu Bu! And I am going to exterminate all the traitors until the last!"

I enlarged my eyes. Then it's him Lu Bu?! I understand better why it is feared. Even physically, it is monstrously frightening. He begins to charge me in a terrorizing war cry. I put myself then to crawl to try to relieve me, until I sees multiple shadows. Follows an exchange of shots of blades. A hand is tends toward me.

"Lady Angèle, come with me!"

"Lord Cao Cao!"

I seized his hand and we are going to hide behind a wall while the two other Warriors are valiantly fighting.

"I am sorry, I would never have had to let you down, you're okay?"

"We are remained hidden throughout the day, we did not know where to go."

"I see. Listen, you can sleep at my home if you want, you will sleep in my bed and I will sleep in my living room with your cousins!"

Cao Cao smiles, delighted.

"This is a proposal which cannot be refused. Thank you lady Angèle."

The two other Warriors are joining us, out of breath.

"Lu Bu has been mit out of state to harm, cousin!" Announcement Xiahou Yuan.

"Good work. Lady Angèle welcomes us in her home for the night"

"Hmpf, after we have abandoned, it returns to help us?" Request Xiahou Dun, rancorous.

"Xiahou Dun, I..."

"General Xiahou Dun!" he correct bitterly.

"General. I am really sorry, it was stupid, but you can't stay outside now! Follow-me, we will find a solution tomorrow, okay?."

The man acquiesces weakly, and we have just returned to my house.

* * *

Of course, they have discovered the joys of the television, although they became totally hysterical when they saw these small peoples moves behind the screen. They have also benefited from a shower (after flooding the bathroom, having forgotten to cut the water) and a delicious pizza (cut with the Podao of Xiahou Dun obviously, it is so boring the knives). After this day rich in emotions, we wish a good night and I turn off all the lights. Cao Cao sleeps in my room (He is a Lord after all), while, me and the two other warriors sleep in the lounge.

* * *

It's sunday. I wake up and... the guests left the house. No more blanket on the ground. I rise precipitously and runs into my room... empty. What the fuck? It is as if they had never spent the night here... I rub the eyes. Perhaps they are released? But then they would have stored the blankets? Impossible, I just look in my cabinet and they are not there. No longer any trace of my strange guests. I dress and go out to leave to their research, but without success. I have sought in the same places that yesterday, nothing. I returned to my home and sit down heavily on the sofa. But where were they? I had dreamed of? Not impossible, except if I am remained a whole day in coma. It may be that they had been reduced among them? I sigh, feeling suddenly alone. They were no longer there, it was finished. It was cool to meet you guys, even if you were weird.

* * *

 _ **Year 180, in Puyang Castle**_

It is the morning at Puyang. The eyelids of the Lord Cao Cao tremble and open.

"Lady Angèle?" he grumbling.

But when everything becomes finally clear around him, he finds that he is back at his bedroom. It looks from left to right, troubled. Had he dreamed ? Not. Because the other two warriors were awakened with the blankets of Lady Angèle in their own bedroom. What the hell was happening? One thing is sure, none of them would forget this strange day.

* * *

 ** _I hope that you have enjoyed reading!_** ** _This text is the result of many hours of translation, but I regret nothing! Please do not hesitate to let me a review, I would like to improve my English, and I'm sure that there is some errors x'D_**

 ** _Thank you for having read my text! If you want an another of the same kind (assuming that the latter was a success), please do not hesitate to tell me!_**

 ** _Bye :)_**

 ** _~WeiKingdom_**


End file.
